I'm In The Family
by Girlyemma96
Summary: Tripp's Mother get in a horrible car accident, leaving her in care home for life. With herself in a care home and her husband away she appoints Derek, Burger, and Ash to be Tripps legal gaurdians. What happens? Warning contains Spanking on teens
1. OH NO

Ch.1 Oh No

This is an intro to a new I'm in the band story I'm writing.(It's a very long intro so please bare with me)

Plot: Tripp's mother gets into a car accident and gets, seriously injured. So she is sent to care home for life. She being longer an available to parent Tripp and her ex husband's not around. She passes on Her guardian ship to Derek Burger and Ash so they can keep an eye on Tripp

**Disclaimer I do not own I'm in the Band**

**Warning** **this Story contains the spanking of teenagers if this is not your thing please don't read on, to everyone else enjoy-Emma Luv Yah , also this story is a very emotional story and if your just looking for a quick spanking this is not the story you. If it is please review and comment.**

Tripp's Pov: It was a normal day at school. People were fighting, people were hanging , Girls were hot , and teachers were nagging, and high school was well high school. There Was something about today that was different, I just couldn't put my finger on it. I was sitting in history class listening to Mr. Taheshan go on, and on, and on, about the roman empire, it was aggravating. " And so the Romans established the system of law that led to Roman…. Mr. Taheshan was cut off by a knock at the door. "Come in" said Mr. Taheshan. A secretary from the office came in and handed Mr. Taheshan a note. Mr. Taheshan unfolded the note and read it {_Mr. Campbell is needed in the office right away the principal would like to speak with him_} Mr. Taheshan looked up from the note and said "Mr. Campbell, you are needed in the principals office right away. I got up from my seat and went with the secretary out the door, anything was better than Mr. Taheshan's boring Lecture. "What's this about?", I asked the secretary as we walked down the hall. When didn't respond, I suddenly got a strange feeling in my stomach. We finally got to the end of the hall and entered the office. The secretary walked in and knocked on the principals door. "Enter said Principal Jenkins. The secretary then walked way and left me at the door, I slowly turned the knob and entered. There in office sitting in the chairs were Derek Ash and Burger. "Hey guys, why are you here? I asked the guys questionably. Ash started at me blankly. Derek just looked like well Derek, and Burger was in tears. I was beginning to get a very bad feeling in my stomach. "Please Mr. Campbell take a seat said Principal Jenkins. I shut the door and took a seat next to Ash and waited ."I'm sure your wondering, why your hear, Mr. Campbell?". "Yeah I would very much like to know why I'm here" I said. "It's about your mother" said principal Jenkins. "Well how dose it involve them?" I asked pointing to the guys. "Just hear me out" said Principal Jenkins. "Okay" I said Nervously." The smoring when your mother was heading to work and she was in a terrible car accident that left her paralyzed from the waist down, she had wounds, a terrible concussion and a broken neck and back she was immediately, rushed to emergency where she was given surgery. She survived but unfortunately she will never be able to do anything on her own again so she is at the hospital right now and tomorrow she will be sent to a care home. Tripp your mothers never coming home" explained principal Jenkins. I stared I at him in disbelief, I couldn't believe what was hearing. I started crying my eyes out my mom was being sent to a care home, how was this happening. Ash pulled me into hug and I cried into his chest well he stroked my back saying "It will be okay Tripp, it will be okay. About a minuet latter Derek joined our hug and he also offered me comforting words. Burger joined a minuet latter and pretty soon we were all crying. After 5 minuets of comforting and hugging I asked "Wait how dose this involve them". "That's simple Mr. Campbell, there going to be your new guardians. "What do you mean by that I asked. "It means that since your mother is being sent to a care home your fathers never around, Derek Ash and Burger are going to legally adopt you, your mother feels this is best for you" said Principal Jenkins. "So that means, you guys are gonna be like my dads?" I asked them. "It sure dose" said Ash. "Don't worry kid well be the best parents you ever had" said Derek. "Yeah said Burger we'll be with you every step of the way, we will never leave you". Thanks guys I said drying my eyes and hugging them all again it really means a lot". "So when dose this all become official?", I asked kind of excited. Tomorrow in court said principal Jenkins, where Derek Ash and Burger will sign the documents that legally sate there your guardians. "Okay, I said but when do I get to see my mom?"{Phone ringing}"Just a second Mr. Campbell.

{Phone conversation}

Yes this is principal Jenkins. He's in my office now. Okay. Uuha. Okay. Great I will tell him b-bye. Principal Jenkins puts down the phone and turns to face me. "Tripp that was shady Glade retirement home they said they now have your mother in there care and good news she won't be alone , she rooming with your grandma Nana said Principal Jenkins. "Okay" I said trying to sound happy. A least Grandma Nana Will keep her company". "So when can I see her?" I asked hopefully. "Right now she has request to see you so the guys are gonna take you to see her". "Okay" I said as me and the guys got up and left.

Derek's Pov: The drive to the retirement home was a long one. The whole time Ash and Burger were hugging Tripp and comforting him, while I drove the van, man Burger and Ash were like his big brothers and that would never change. I wondered what role I would play in his life, I guess I was kind of like this father. But once me and Ash and Burger adopted Tripp would I have to fully take on the fatherly role?. I didn't think I was ready for kind of responsibility, but the kids family and I'll never leave him. Just then we pulled up to the retirement home ."Guys were here I shouted to back seat. Burger, Ash and Tripp broke there hug and got up. We then got out of the van and walked inside.

Tripp's Pov: Well we were here Shady Glade retirement home. I didn't know if I could bare the fact to see my mom in the sate she was in, but I had to see her eventually. I wanted her to explain why she chose the guys to be my guardians and not someone else.

Ash's Pov: I held Tripp's hand as we walked inside to the building. We all walked to the desk and asked to see Beth Campbell. "Sure" said the front desk lady with a cherry smile on her face. "May I ask your relation to Beth Campbell she said to Tripp. "She's my mom said Tripp, trying to smile. "ohhh, said the lady right this way". The lady led us down a hall way and we stopped in front of Beth's room. The lady opened the door and we all tried to walk in but we were stopped.

Tripp's Pov: The lady stopped us before we could walk into my mom's room. "Only two at a time said the lady with smile on her face, you can bring in one other person, Mr. Campbell". How could she make me choose between the guys. "aaaaa, I choose… Ash I said quickly. I looked at the other guys they looked kind of hurt. "Guys you okay?", I asked. "Were fine little man" said Burger. "Yeah kid were okay, just go see your mum will be waiting right out here said Derek. "Thanks, guys" and I gave them each a hug and walked inside with ash. There in one bed was Grandma Nana sleeping. I couldn't see my mom, so pulled back the curtain and there she was. She looked awful. Her face was covered in bruises, she had back and neck brace and she just looked awful. I couldn't bare it I broke down in tears and ran out the door.

Burger's Pov: Not even a minuet had passed when the door flew open and Tripp came running out and ran down the hall. Ash and Derek tried to follow but I stopped them. "Bro, what are you doing, I need to talk to Tripp" said Ash. "Yeah Burger, we need to talk to him" said Derek. "Let me handle this one said Burger it will be good practice for future situations". "Fine" said Derek. "Okay" said Ash. "Great, I'll be right back" I said ,as I ran down the hall. I ran to the entrance and saw Tripp through the sliding glass doors, sitting on the steps outside. I walked outside and sat down next to him, he had his face in his hands and was crying uncontrollably. I put my arm around him and asked him. "Okay Tripp what's the matter I said in a soothing voice. "I think you know" said Tripp in annoyed voice. "Do you want to talk about it I asked him. "No" was Tripp's, immediate response. "Look little man I now it's hard, but she's your mom, you have to talk to her" . I said in a comforting tone while I patted Tripp back. "I said I don't want to talk about it" said Tripp angrily as he shook my arm away. "Look Tripp as I said as I put my arm back on his shoulder, we need to talk and you need to see your mom she loves and you love her, I said. "If she loved me so much how could she do this to me" said Tripp breaking down in sobs again. I pulled Tripp into a hug. He then cried into my chest. After about two minuets Tripp spoke. "I can't believe I said that it's not my fault she was in an accident, I love her and she loves me." I told Burger. "I think I'm ready to talk to her , my mom only wants what's best for me and I owe it to her to here her out." I said to Burger. "Then what are we doing sitting around for lets go see your mom". I said as I help Tripp get up and we walked inside.

Derek's Pov: What was taking Burger so long I knew I should have talked with him. Just then I saw Tripp and Burger walking down the hall. Fewwwf, what a relief, there they are I said to my self.

Tripp's Pov: me and Burger walked back inside to my moms room, I grabbed ash and pulled him inside. We walked slowly over to my mom's bed. "Mom, I said standing next to her, I'm sorry I ran out on you I just needed some time to calm down". "It's okay sweetie, this is a lot to handle and I don't blame you for running out" said Beth. "Mom I have to ask you something, why did you choose Derek Ash and Burger to be my guardians?". "Tripp they understand you, they care about you, they love you, just a much as I do. Being a parent is more then just responsibility it's about a relationship that strengthens you and your child and the relationship you have with your band is very heartwarming. And it is my pleasure to pass my guardianship to you, on to them my ,mom said Trying not to cry. I started to tear up I leaned in and gave my mom a hug. "I love mom, I said. "I love you even more said Beth, and that's why I'm doing this. Just than the lady from the front desk came in. "Visiting hours are over Mr. Campbell, I'm afraid you have to leave now" said the lady. "Good bye mom" I said giving her another hug. "Good bye Tripp" said Beth. I'll come see you when ever I have the chance" I said to my mom as I walked out door. She gave me a loving smile as I closed the door.

Derek's Pov: During the ride home the kid was talking to us about his visit with his mom. Ash was driving this time so I sat in the back with the kid and Burger. When he was finished we stared talking about our new relationship. "Tripp, I asked him you do realize tomorrow after court we will be more than just your friends, will be your parents. "Of course I know that" said Tripp. "That means, we will be in charge of you and will take on all the fatherly roles like; Disciplining you, helping you through relationships, guiding you on your life path. Well will work to together, to help you be the best man you can be. Said Derek. "Guy's everything's gonna work out, don't worry about me I'm am pretty much well behaved.

The Next day

Burger's Pov: Me, Derek and Ash woke up bright and early today, for today was the day we would become Tripp's dad's. We got dressed, had breakfast, and watched TV until Tripp came down.

Ash's Pov: Tripp came down about 2 hours after us, dressed and showered ready for the big day. "Good Morning, Guys said Tripp as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey do you guy's know what time it is?" asked Tripp as he came out of the kitchen holding an apple. "I believe it's 10:00 I said to Tripp. "Well we better get going said Derek don't want to be late, so we turned off the TV and walked outside.

Derek's Pov: When we arrived at the court house we all got out of the car and walked in. It was a very big room, and there in the chair at the front of the room was the judge

Tripp's Pov: We all walked in together and slowly to the front I sat at one table while the guys sat the other. "We are here today for the adoption of Tripp Ryan Campbell, by Derek Jupiter, Burger Pitt and Ash Tyler. Said the Judge "Tripp do you promise to listen to your new guardians and respect as you would your mother?" Asked the Judge "I promise" I said. And do you Derek Burger, and Ash promise to look after Tripp and treat him like your own son." We promise said Derek, Ash and Burger. "Very well then" said the judge. The judge produced the papers signed by my mother and handed them to Derek Burger and Ash. As I watched them Sign the paper's I knew we were going have wonderful years together…

3 months latter

Tripp's Pov: Me and Izzy were in principal Jenkins office, adding the finishing touches to the stink bomb we placed under his desk. "Izzy are you sure we should be doing this, what if we get caught" I asked Izzy nervously, while guarding to door from the inside. "Relax Tripp said Izzy nothing bad is gonna happen, if we get caught principal Jenkins will probably just give us detention and phone home but it's not like we haven't been in detention before" replied Izzy, completely confident with our plan. "But that's the problem, if Principal Jenkins calls home Derek's gonna… I stopped suddenly. "He's gonna do what? said Izzy I looked at her blankly. Tripp your freaking out over nothing ever since your mom got put into that home and the guys became your guardians you had nothing but a fun life with no rules, you have nothing to worry about" said Izzy. "It's not as easy as you think" I said. "What do you mean?" said Izzy. "You want the truth?" I asked Izzy. "Sure, lets hear it" said Izzy Well I said It was 2 months ago the day I brought home the D on my history test.

Tripp's Story

I walked into the house I was in terrible mood I couldn't believe I got D on my history test, stupid Mr. Taheshan. The guys gave me a warm greetings as I sat on the couch. "Hey Little man" said Burger, "What up Tripp" said Ash. "Hey, Kid" said Derek. "Hey guys I said in a annoyed tone. "What's up with you?" said Burger you seem down". "Sorry guys it's just my history test, I didn't do as well as I hoped so I'm mad at my teacher. I feel I deserve I better grade than the one I was given replied Tripp. Derek then looked at me and raised his eye brow. "Define not as well as you hoped said Derek. "I mean my stupid teacher gave me a grade I didn't deserve, I said annoyed. "Hey, don't take that tone with me young man said Derek sounding slightly angry. "Gee what's your problem said Tripp. " Show me the test, right now young man" said Derek now sounding really angry. "Okay here I said getting it out of my bag and shoving it in Derek's Face. Derek read over the paper silently, when he was finished he had an extremely angry look on his face, he got up and yelled. "GO UPSTAIRS TO YOUR ROOM, RIGHT THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN". "Fine" I said Sarcastically, as walked up stairs stomping my feet.

"Wow said Izzy Derek told you to go to your room, that's a first. "Izzy please let me finish. "Fine said Izzy proceed.

I had been waiting in my room for almost 30 minuets when I herd footsteps in the hall. I door opened and in walked Derek, shutting the door behind him. As he sat down on the bed I started shaking. "Tripp, said Derek I'm sorry for yelling at you but I'm just disappointed and as one of your legal Fathers I like to know what's going on, I really hate being lied to." What do you mean lied to I asked nervously. "If you had studied as much as you told us you did you would have aced your test, I'm guessing theres something your not telling me. "Wellllll…..I…I…I. "Out with it young man, said Derek getting angry. "I didn't study, I played this new online game called masher mole it just so addicting, I'm so, sorry I Said. "So said Derek calm and collected, you mean to tell me that for the two weeks that we thought you were studying, you were up here Playing a game on the internet". "Yes" I said very quietly. There was Two minuets of silence before Derek said "Get up Tripp". "Okay", I said as I got off my bed and stood in front of Derek. "If your just gonna lecture me then, can I please sit down?" I asked. "When I'm done with you, you won't be sitting for a long time. I Gulped, "what do you mean by that" I asked nervously." Tripp I'm going to spank you". My face went white as a ghost. "You can't do that, I said defensively. "Yes I can and I will". "Now I want you drop your jeans and get over my lap" said Derek. "Your crazy" I asked there was no way I' was doing that. "If you don't get them down by the time I count to 3, I will take your jeans and boxers down and when that happens you will be sorry" said Derek in a serious tone of voice. ONE…There's no way I was doing this …TWO….. But what if Derek's Serious….THREE…Okay I think he not joking and I dropped my jeans. "Good boy, said Derek now over my knee". I bent over Derek's knee and waited. "Kid this hurts me just as much as it hurts you, I'm only doing this because I love you and care about you, I just wanted you to know that" Derek said rubbing my back. "I understand, was my reply. "Are you ready said Derek as he rolled up sleeve. I would never be ready but that was not the answerer Derek wanted so I said "I'm ready and with that the spanking had begun

The first blow cam down hard

{SPANK}

Owwwwwwie I Said after the first blow

{SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK}

{SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK}

Owwwwwwwwwwwie I said PLEASE STOP I'M SO SORRRRRRRRRRRRIEEEEEEEEEE.

Derek ignored me and continued

{SPANK}When {SPANK}ME {SPANK} Burger{SPANK}Or {SPANK} Ash

{SPANK}Tell you to {SPANK} Do Something{SPANK}You do {SPANK}it {SPANK}without question

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIE DEREK PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE STOP I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE

{SPANK}You {SPANK}Will {SPANK}Respect {SPANK} Us{SPANK}and

{SPANK} Not{SPANK}Show {SPANK}Disrespect {SPANK} {SPANK}

"Do I make my self clear" said Derek YESSSSSSSSSSSSSIEEEEE SIRRRRRRRRRRR I'M SORRRRRRRRRRIEEEEEEE by now I was just sobbing I didn't bother pleading it was no use.

"That's all I wanted to hear" said Derek, but to be sure

{SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK}

"Kid your spanking is over" said Derek as he pulled me up and embraced me in a hug. "I'm so sorry Derek, can you ever forgive me, I said sniffling. "Of course I can Tripp, I love you very much. "I love you to Derek and I can't be mad at you". I said as we hugged some more. After about 5 minuets, Derek said "Kid, it would be and excellent idea for you to take a nap, I'll send burger and ash up in a few to come check on you, as he got up and walked out the door leaving me on my bed, I crawled in and feel asleep…

"OMG said Izzy "Derek did that?". "Yes I said nervously and he's gonna do for the 5th time if he finds out. "5th time asked Izzy?". "I got it again for backtalk, not cleaning my room and sneaking out" I said "Wow said Izzy I still can't believe Derek did that". "That's why I'm worried if we get caught, I'm dead I won't be sitting for a month. I told Izzy nervously. "Relax, Tripp like I said before there's no way….. Izzy's sentence was cut off by the turning of a knob.

Will Tripp and Izzy get busted, will Tripp be in for find out in chapter 2 Busted

I know the title gives it way but I said this to get people to read on

Please review and comment LUV YAH-Emma


	2. BUSTED

**Disclaimer I do not own I'm in the Band**

**Warning** **this Story contains the spanking of teenagers if this is not your thing please don't read on, to everyone else enjoy-Emma Luv Yah , also this story is a very emotional story and if your just looking for a quick spanking this is not the story you. If it is please review and comment.**

Ps. This chapter is extra emotional so if emotion is not your thing please don't read

*Note narrative Pov means in general nobody's point of view*

**Also note this is a lengthy chapter, if this is not your thing please don't read**

Ch. 2 Busted Part 1

Izzy Pov: I was cut off by the turning of the knob. "Quick I told Tripp hide". I drove under the desk and Tripp hid in the closet. The door opened just as Tripp, closed the closet door. The door was quickly shut behind who ever walked in. I had this feeling that the person who walked in was the principal. From under the desk I could see the persons shoes walk towards the desk chair and sit down. I quickly realized I was now staring at principal Jenkins feet and ewwwwwwww, they smelled horrible, maybe he should try foot powder. Principal Jenkins started typing, then all of a sudden he said "Isabella, Tripp I know you're here, you can come out now. Awwww man we were busted

Tripp's Pov: I just herd Principal Jenkins tell us to come out. But I couldn't come out, if I did Derek would have my hide. Deep down inside I knew I had to face the consequences of my actions, so bravely I opened the closet. I came out just as Izzy was crawling out from under the desk. I stood next to her in front of his desk and waited. "Please sit" said Principal Jenkins. Me and Izzy sat down in the chairs behind us. "Now I'm sure your wondering how I knew you were here" said principal Jenkins. "Ever since Isabella last broke in to my office and un screwed the bolts on my chair, I installed hidden cameras all over my office he said as he pointed to them all (One was in the picture on the wall behind his desk). I also have a silent alarm, and I am alerted on my phone, and I can see the security fed on phone as well. "So, you two are in big trouble" Said Principal Jenkins. "Anything you have to say for your selves?." said Principal Jenkins. Me and Izzy both remained silent. "Very well, you are both suspended for two weeks and when you return to school, you have a week of detention. Your suspension begins right now, I'm calling your houses, your getting picked up immediately. " said Principal Jenkins My eyes grew big, I knew if Derek answered I'd be in deep trouble. "Tripp I'm calling your house first". Said Principal Jenkins "Please I said to Principal Jenkins, there no reason to call my house. But it was too late he was already dialing. My bottom was sore just thinking about it

Burgers Pov: Me and Ash were sitting at the table playing go fish. "Got any 5's?" asked Ash. "No sorry don't have any, go fish." I said. "I wish Derek, would hurry up getting the groceries, I need to get out of here said Ash getting ancy. "I want to leave to, It's so boring in this house every since Beth got hurt and Derek's been doing all of her work." Just then the phone rang. {RING, RING} I walked over and picked up the Phone.

{Phone Conversation}

Burger: Hello

Jenkins : hi, this is principal Jenkins from west valley high school, is this Mr. Jupiter?

Burger: No this is Burger Pitt, would you, like to speak to Derek

Jenkins : no it's fine. Mr. Pitt, I have your son Tripp here, he and his friend Izzy planted a stink bomb under my desk, I have suspended them for two weeks and when they return to school they have a week of detention. I need you to come get Tripp.

Burger: alright me and Ash are our on our way we'll arrive shortly, bye

Jenkins: Bye

{Burger Hangs up}

Tripp's Pov: Oh no, I'm dead Derek's probably freaking out I'm in so much trouble . Just then Principal Jenkins hung up the phone. "Tripp I just spoke with your dad, he and your other dad are coming to get you. "UMMMMM, which one did you talk to?" I asked nervously. "Mr. Pitt, he and Mr. Tyler are coming to get you. Thank the lord I said to my self, if Derek isn't coming there's a possibility he doesn't know about it, yes I'm saved. I can defiantly try to convince Burger and Ash not to tell him.

Ash's Pov: Burger hung up the phone and walked back to the table, with strange look on his face. "What's the matter bro?". I asked him. "We got problems" said Burger. "What kind of problems?". I asked "That was Principal Jenkins, Tripp and Izzy planted a stink bomb under his desk. Now Tripp suspended for two weeks and we have to go pick him up right now". Said Burger. "that's not a problem, lets just go get him, I'll call Derek and tell him to get home fast." I said getting up from the table and walking out the kitchen door, towards the phone. Burger followed me out and came up behind me, grabbing my arm. "But it is a problem Ash, we need to pick up Tripp now and we can't tell Derek where were going, if he finds out from us what Tripp did, he gonna go in a fit of rage." Said Burger. "Well when he gets back, we'll make something up and take off in the Van" I said Confidently with my plan. "Fine said Burger letting go of my arm, just then the door opened and in walked Derek.

Derek's Pov: I just walked in and saw Burger and Ash in the living room staring at me. "Hey, Lads what up I said as I strolled in to the kitchen and putting the keys in the key bowl. "Nothing much" said Burger and Ash. "Well okay, so what do, you Lads want to do?" I asked as I looked over at Ash and Burger. Ash was taking the keys out of the key bowl and Burger was right behind him. "Hey where are you Lads going, I asked them. "Ummm said Burger, Ash needs new hair gel". "Not to worry I said, got some right here he said taking it out of the bag. "Lets me see it" said Ash. So I handed him the bottle. Ash looked over the bottle and then said "this is the wrong kind". Are you sure I asked taking the bottle from Ash. Don't you use _Spike a Pine_?". "No said Ash now I use …uuuuuaaaa… _Pine a Spike"._ Well, okay I said but ,hurry back. Before I even finished my sentence, Burger and Ash were already out the door.

Burgers Pov: Me and Ash had ran out he door right when Derek said okay. "Do think he bought it?." I asked as we climbed into the van. "He sure did said Ash closing the door. "Well, I said as we drove off we need to pick up some of the other hair gel on the way back as proof". "Well I don't think it exists, I just made it up". "Oh Ash", I said as we turned off Tripp's street.

Tripp's Pov: I was waiting in principal Jenkins for Burger and Ash, what was taking them so long. Hopefully Derek didn't make them tell him. Izzy had already gone and I was getting Nervous. Just then Burger and Ash walked in. "Finally you guys are here" I said jumping into Burger arms. "Enjoy your two weeks of suspension, I'll have Jarred bring your home work to you". Said principal Jenkins as I walked out the door. The walk to van was a long one. I could tell they were disappointed, but not as much as Derek would be. Once I was seated in the front next to Burger, I started the questioning. "So guys I asked are you mad at me?". It was two minuets before I got an answerer ."Of course not" said Burger. "Were just disappointed in you". Said Ash looking down. "Ummm, dose Derek know about this?" I asked, hoping to god the answer was no. "No he doesn't, we did didn't tell him." Said Ash. thank good ness I thought . "And we aren't gonna tell him, you are" said Burger. "Guys please don't make me tell Derek, he'll spank me for sure". I said in a scared tone. "Tripp said Ash you know you deserve it, you knew it was wrong and did it anyway". "Guys please I already got spanked 4 times in the past 2 months I don't want there to be a 5th, please". I looked at Burger with puppy dog eyes. "Alright fine, but if you get caught, Derek's gonna be mad." Said Burger. Don't worry with your help, I won't get caught. I said confidently. So what's the plan" I asked. "well said Burger me and Ash originally, were gonna lie to Derek and were gonna pick you up and make you tell Derek. "What did you tell Derek?" "I told him he got me the wrong hair Gel, and that we were gonna get the right kind said Ash. "Okay said Tripp what do we tell him when you come home with me I asked. I am suspended for two week's". "Well said Burger, you call Derek on your cell tell him your sick and that he needs to come get you. He doesn't have the van so he'll call me and Ash to pick you up well were out. "Okay is that all?" I asked "Wow said Burger not so fast you didn't think you were off the hook, did you?". Burger looked at me as I looked down and quietly whispered yeah. Well, said Burger during your two weeks of suspension you are to stay in your room doing your home work. Also your phone, ipod, laptop and TV privileges are suspended. After you make the call you hand over your phone and when we arrive home you give me your computer and ipod. Is that clear young man." said Burger "Clear" I said. We pulled up to the store to get a few supplies to make my story believable. "Okay Tripp said Burger me and Ash will go in and you stay in the van and call Derek. "Okay, I said and getting out my phone and dialing my house as Burger and Ash walked towards the store.

Derek's Pov: I was preparing dinner when the phone rang. {RING, RING}. I checked the caller Id and it said Tripp's cell so I picked up

{Phone Conversation}

Derek: Hey, Kid what's up

Tripp: Hey Derek (In a groggy voice) I don't feel so well can you come and get me.

Derek: What's wrong kid, are you sneezing, coughing, dose your head hurt

Tripp: I…. {Vomiting sound}… dose that answer question

Derek: right, I can't come get you kid I don't have the van but I'll call Ash and have him and Burger come pick you up okay

Tripp: Okay

Derek: I'll run you a hot bath, for when you arrive home

Tripp: Thanks

Derek: No problem, son, see you soon

Tripp: Bye

I then hung up the phone.

Tripp's Pov: I hung up the phone. Did Derek just call me his son?. OMG I was his son and he was my dad. I started to tear up. How could I lie to someone who cared so much about me that he called me his son. Man I felt awful, but what was done was done there was no turning back.

Derek's Pov: After I hung up the phone I thought gee, I just called the kid my son. I was right, I was his dad Burger and Ash were his brothers and he was my son and loved him very much. I then started dialing Ash's number.

Ash's Pov: Me and Burger were in the hair products section when, my phone rang. {RING, RING}. So I picked it up

{Phone Conversation}

Ash: Hello

Derek: Hey, Ash. How goes the search for the hair gel

Ash: Oh , hey Derek yeah its, going great, we'll be home soon

Derek: Well, the reason I called is that I just got call from Tripp

Ash: What did he want (I said questionably, as not to draw suspicion)

Derek: Well he said he wasn't feeling well I asked him what was wrong, then I herd him vomit

Ash: Gross

Derek: Well he wants to be picked up and I told him I'd get you and Burger do it, so I need you to pick him up on your way home.

Ash: Okay

Derek: Also could you pick up some tissues, blankets, Pillows, throat lozenges , and liquid flue medicine

Ash: Dah yeah

Derek: Okay see you in about Half hour, bye

Ash: okay Bye

I then hung up the phone

"What did Derek, say." Asked Burger well reading a bottle of hair gel. "He asked us to pick up Tripp and get some tissues, blankets, Pillows, throat lozenges , and liquid flue medicine." I said. "Okay said Burger, but I just can't seem to find the hair gel you told Derek you used. "You know it's fake, bro so why bother looking?." I asked. "Well I was hopping, it would be here, but it doesn't seem like it is so lets just get the stuff Derek told you to get." Said Burger. Me and Burger, then went up and down the aisles gathering the stuff Derek asked for. After we got everything we went to the check out to purchase our items. As we were leaving Burger swung the bag he was carrying right in to an old lady. Luckily she wasn't hurt, but she then started to come after us. Lucky for us she was using a walker so we were able to get out of the store before she could get to us. Once outside we walked towards the van.

Tripp's Pov: I was waiting outside in the van chatting to Izzy on Facebook, on my phone.

{Facebook Conversation}

Tripp: Hey Izzy

Izzy: Hey Tripp

Tripp: How did your parents take it

Izzy: Well my dad talked to me about why it was wrong. My mom took my laptop, and phone away but I took my phone back, my mom doesn't know I have it, yet.

Tripp: That sucks

Izzy: I feel sorry for you

Tripp: why

Izzy: You know the whole spanking thing

Tripp: Yeah, I know. so what's your point

Izzy: My point is dose Derek know

Tripp: He Dose Know

Izzy: Be sure to sit on a pillow, go to go my mom's coming

Tripp: Bye

Just after Izzy logged off I checked our chat box and realized I said does instead of doesn't, oh well it's not like it matters anyway I'll just tell her at school in two weeks.

I just sat there surfing the web when Burger and Ash reached the van.

"Hey, bro we got the stuff said Ash, as he climbed into the back seat. "Great, was all I could say. "Something wrong, little man" said Burger as he climbed in to the front seat. "It's just… I don't know forget it, it's nothing. I said "Are you sure" said Ash. "Positive" I replied. "Phone please" said Burger putting out his hand, I put my phone in his hand and watched him put it in his pocket. Burger then started to drive. The drive home seemed to take forever. I couldn't face my dad and keep lying to him. Wait did I just call Derek my dad, maybe It was just my guilt talking, but I did call him dad, but just to my self. I don't think I would ever call him that to his face, I just didn't have the guts. When we finally arrived home a great huge pit in my stomach formed. It stayed with me as we walked inside. When we walked in Ash hollered. "WHERE HOME". From up stairs I herd the running of water and "BE DOWN IN A MINUET". "Okay said Burger, Little man you act sick, I'll stay down here with Derek and finish dinner, Ash will take you up stairs, you will give him your laptop and ipod, then Ash will put you in the bath Derek's preparing, and from there you will come downstairs and eat then it's straight to bed with you. Is that clear young man?". "Crystal, I said I little sadden. We then herd {THUMP}{THUMP}. Burger then signaled me to start acting sick, I quickly raced over to the couch and stared hacking. "Hey, Lads how's it going?" said Derek as he strolled in the room. "Not to good said Burger standing next Ash by the coach I was laying on. "Kid you look terrible said Derek as he walked over to me and touched my forehead." "No temperature. said Derek. I think all you need is some chicken soup and a nice bath. "Yeah that's it" I said sounding groggy. "Derek said Burger, how about if I stay down here with you and help make the soup, while Ash goes up stairs with Tripp and helps him in the bath and also puts all the stuff we bought on his bed." "Yeah, said Derek marvelous idea.

Ash's Pov: Derek and Burger then went into the kitchen. Well I carried Tripp and the stuff Up Stairs. Once in Tripp's room I placed the stuff on his bed and placed him standing up on the floor. "Okay Tripp, I said Please give me your laptop and your ipod.". "Do I haff to" Whined Tripp. "Tripp if you don't want to give me your stuff that's cool, cuz I can just go downstairs and tell Derek the truth and he can come right up here and spank you I said crossing my arms and tapping my foot. "But….. But" said Tripp. "No butts I said now getting angry. If you don't give your laptop and ipod right now young man, I'm telling Derek and he will give you the spanking of your life". "Your so bluffing" said Tripp. "Oh really I said you call this bluffing as I walked to door the door and opened it. "HEY DEREK I yelled "YEAH Yelled Derek. "TRIPP…. I was cut off by a tap, to shoulder well more like nudge. There was Tripp standing there. He held out his laptop and ipod to me "You win" said Tripp "see was that so hard, I said giving me your ipod and laptop is nothing compared to the spanking you would have got if Derek knew". "Your right on that one said Tripp. "Okay I said to Tripp, I want you to undress and get in the bath well I go put this in my room, is that clear young man." I asked Tripp "Clear" Said Tripp as he un zipped his pants and I walked away.

Busted Part 2

Derek's Pov: I was downstairs in the kitchen with Burger when I herd Ash screaming at me "HEY DEREK" screamed Ash "YEAH" I screamed back "TRIPP…. Then there was silence I couldn't make out Tripp and Ash's conversation weird. Then I herd some going into the hall. I deiced to go see what Ash wanted. "Burger I said I'm just gonna go see what Ash wanted then I'll be right Back". "Wait, said Burger can I come to?". "Burger you should stay here and watch the soup I won't be gone long". "Fine" said Burger. I then hurried up the stairs and pasted the kid's room he wasn't there , I assumed he was already in the bath. I then walked towards my room and looked inside there on my bunk was Tripp's laptop and ipod. Wired. So I decided to go ask Ash about it. I walked down the hall to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

Tripp's Pov: Ash was scrubbing my back just way I liked. "Thanks for doing this Ash." I said. "No problem bro your like my little brother, who I would do anything for". Ash said as he Rubbed some bubbles on to my back. {Knock, knock}. "Hey Ash it's Derek, could you please come out here for a second. I need to talk to you privately". "Sure just a sec" said Ash as he put down the wash cloth and got off the floor. "Ash, where are you going" I asked even though I was well a wear, where he was going. "Don't worry bro, I'll be right back I'm just gonna see what Derek's wants, Kay". "Okay, I said back as Ash ruffled my hair and left the room.

Ash's Pov: I stepped out in to the hall leaving Tripp in the bathroom. "Hey Ash said Derek. "Yeah" I said . "What was it that you were trying to tell me earlier?." AWWW MAN he was on to us , what to say. "Umm, it was nothing" I replied. "Really said Derek , it sure didn't seem like nothing". Come with me". He said as he dragged me down the hall and into our room. "What are these" said Derek pointing to Tripp's things on his bed. "That's Tripp's ipod and laptop I said. "Well what, are they doing here?" asked Derek . "There here, cuz….. I confiscated them from him for two weeks." I said. "Oh" said Derek. May I ask why?." he asked looking straight at me. "UMMMMM… Tripp has been giving me constant lip and backtalk all week, and today was the last straw" I said quickly. "I see said Derek. Why didn't you just spank him?". Asked Derek questionably. "Derek, you know I don't have the heart to do it to him and neither dose Burger. I told him calmly. "Yeah, said Derek well I do. I'm gonna teach that kid some manners, on respecting adults", he said as he started storming out of the room, but I stopped him by standing in front of the door. "Derek I took care of it. I confiscated his laptop and ipod, and besides he didn't give you lip and backtalk, he gave me lip and backtalk. I already gave him his punishment cuz he disobeyed me, not you me. So there's no sense in you punishing him for something he didn't even do to you". I said. Derek remained silent for a few minuets but then said "Your right he disobeyed you, you choose the punishment. That kid is really lucky it wasn't me we was giving lip to cuz if it was he'd have a really sore ass right about now." Said Derek. "Well I said I should Probably go see Tripp". "Yeah said Derek and I should go finish dinner. "Okay" I said moving out of the door way. "See you at dinner said Derek. "Yeah see yah then, I said to Derek as he left the room and walked down the stairs. Man that was a close one I said to my self as I walked back to the bathroom to see Tripp.

Burger's Pov: I was waiting down stairs for Derek, well I waited I deiced to cut up some ingredients for the soup. Man hopefully Ash hadn't cracked. Well I didn't here any crying which meant, that Tripp wasn't getting spanked. So Derek didn't find out, cuz if he did I would have herd Tripp getting his ass whipped. Derek came down about 5 minuets later. "Hey Burger, said Derek as he walked into the kitchen and returned to making soup. "Hey Derek, so what did Ash want?". I asked. "Well he just told me, how he took Tripp's laptop and ipod away for two weeks" Said Derek. Ohhh man were we were busted. "Ohh, I said To Derek is that all. "Well, he said he took them from Tripp, from giving him lip. Thank god that was it. "Were you a where of this asked Derek as he turned to me. "Ummmm …. But before I could answer. "Hey, what's that, in your pocket Derek said walking over and removing Tripp's phone from my pocket. "Ummm, that's Tripp's phone. "And why do you have it", asked Derek crossing his arms and tapping his foot. "Cuz I also confiscated it form him for Two weeks". "Oh really said Derek, like he wasn't buying it. "And why did you do that" asked Derek. "Well I said, because he, put double sided tape on my curling iron causing it to stick to my hair". A smile arose on Derek's face, but quickly vanished. "Oh, okay, said Derek. Like Ash already said he defied you so it's your call on the punishment". WOW I thought to my self Ash may not be so stupid after all. Derek then put the phone on the counter and went back to making dinner.

Tripp's Pov: I was waiting in the tub washing, my hair. This is probably the last bath I would take for a long time. Then Ash walked in. "Hey, bro said Ash you, miss me he asked. "Yeah" I said. "So what did Derek want". "He just wanted to know what I was gonna tell him earlier replied Ash. "Oh" I said Sadden. I the started crying. "Derek's gonna spank me for sure I said crying into the tub. "Bro , told him a fake story, that I took them from you cuz you gave me lip and back talk. He wanted to spank you for that but I took care of it. "Thanks I said Drying my eyes. "Now lets finish washing, your back said Ash picking up the wash cloth. "Thanks for doing this Big bro it really, means a lot" I said to Ash. "Big Bro, said Ash. Did you just call me your big brother?". "Um yeah I think I did" I replied, why you don't like it"? I asked. "I actually do like it and your right I'm am like your big brother. In fact I am your big brother and I would be horned to be named your official big brother. You can call me big Brother when ever you want. In fact, from now on I am your official big brother, who will stay by you no matter what. said Ash joyfully. "Thanks, Ash" I said. "Hey said Ash it's Big bro. "Oh sorry I said Laughing, Big bro". "Awwwww yeah" said Ash. Ash then picked up the cloth and continued to scrub my back. After about 5 minuets he said "Okay bro I think it's time you got out now"." Okay" I replied. As then got up and started to leave. "Hey big bro where are you going". I asked Ash. "I thought you might you want some privacy while getting out of the tub" said Ash. "Well I asked could you please stay, you're my big brother and right now I need you". "Sure bro what ever you need" said ash walking over and picking up a towel. I then drained the water and got out of the tub. Ash held out the towel open towards me and wrapped me it. "Ash, I asked "Yeah little bro." I love you I said . "and I love you to said Ash, more than you will ever know. Ash said this as he embraced me into a hug. "Now said Ash as he released me from the hug. "You need to get dressed" he said as he ruffled my hair and escorted me out of the bathroom and towards my bedroom.

Derek's Pov: Burger was setting the table, while I was finishing the soup for Tripp. While I was doing this I was wondering. Should I confront the kid about his behavior towards Ash and Burger , this week. I was guessing the kid didn't want me to know, but he must of thought sooner or later I'd find out right. "Okay said Burger, walking towards me tables set". "Great" I said why don't you go see if Tripp's ready?". "Kay" said Burger and he walked out of the kitchen.

Burger's Pov: I walked up the stairs and Knocked on Tripp's Door. {KNOCK, KNOCK}. "Coming" said Ash. The door opened not a second later, and Ash pulled me in. "So I asked them what have you been doing, Ash Closed the door while I said this. " We were just talking" said Tripp, who was sitting on his bed. "About what" I asked walking over and sitting next to Tripp on the bed. Ash then came and sat next to Tripp also. "The fact that I'm calling Ash big bro now, and that he's now my official big brother" said Tripp holding up an official looking certificate. "Ash signed this stating that he's my big brother" Tripp said Hugging Ash. "I thought I was your big brother" I said looking at Tripp, hurt. "I can have more than one big brother said Tripp excitedly as he handed me a pen. "Here sign it" said Tripp. So I singed it and handed it back to the little man. He looked at me and at Ash and then pulled us close and embraced us in a hug. Then he pulled us out of the hug and asked "Guys, I just have one question" asked Tripp. "Yeah" Ash and I replied . "Ummmmm I know you're my guardians and I know you agreed that it was okay for Derek to spank me, but today you know with stink bomb thing, why didn't you guys just spank me yourselves asked Tripp. "Little man I said pulling Tripp close, me and Ash love you too much". "Yeah bro said Ash as he turned towards Tripp, me and Burger don't have the heart to do it to you."

Tripp's Pov: My eyes started to fill with tears. Burger and Ash said they couldn't spank me cuz they love me and Derek spanked me so he must have hated me . I cried for few minuets . I then sat up and asked with tears in my eyes "So dose that mean Derek doesn't love me, he must hate me if he spanks me" I said "Oh God, no way Ash said embracing me in a hug, Derek loves you so much Tripp, more than you know and that's why he spanks you". Ash said Stroking my back. I started to cry again "Well I said as I sat up again, if Derek spanks me cuz he loves me than you must not love me enough cuz you said you could never spank me. " O God said Ash again that's not what I meant at all he said as he embraced me in another hug. We hugged for a few minutes and then I sat up. "Well, I confused, I said thought tear stained face Who loves me. "Look little man said Burger, Derek loves you like son, basically fatherly love and fathers look out for kids. They want them to grow up right and prevent them from doing wrong. Derek chooses to spank you because your like his son and he wants you to grow up right and by spanking you he's teaching you right from wrong" Burger said I looked at Burger with a half smile on my face. "Oh and Bro Ash Said and then I turned to him. "Me and Burger love you like a little brother, we protect you from harm and hate to see you in pain. That's why we can't spank you your are little brother and we can't bare to see you cry". I stared at Ash and then at Burger, before and embraced them in a hug an said "I love you guys so much" We hugged for a couple of minuets then Burger said "We should probably get down stairs, Derek's waiting with dinner ". I put the certificate singed by my brothers on my dresser and followed them downstairs.

Derek's Pov: I was putting out the pasta for me, Burger and Ash and Tripp's soup. Then sat at the table and waited, they came down about two minuets later. They all sat down but the kid slumped to his seat he looked like he was gonna fall over. "Kid are you okay I asked him as he sat down. "I'm fine replied Tripp as he started eating his soup. After about ten minuets when people were finishing up, I asked Tripp "So Tripp I herd you have been getting into a lot of mischief this week. "Umm yeah I said quietly I kinda of gave Ash back talk this week. "Yeah I know I'm fully aware of this and I hope that by having your ipod and laptop taken away it teaches you a lesson. "Yeah said Tripp. "That's my boy" I said ruffling his hair.

Tripp Pov: I then tried to get up for the table, " Hold on a minuet said Derek. I stopped in my tracks "I also herd about your little prank." OMG he knew about stink bomb I was toast. "Ummmmm yeah I said Derek I'm really sorry about….. I was cut of by Derek saying " I mean sticking tape on Burgers Curling iron what were you thinking". "Oh I don't know I said "Well said Derek it was funny to hear about it but it's not prank week so that wasn't right I hope by having your phone privileges suspended for two weeks it teaches you". "I'm sure it will" I said trying to leave again. "Oh kid" said Derek "Yeah I asked. "How about a hug" asked Derek "Sure I said as walked over him as he embraced me in a hug before saying "Good nights son, I love you. Oh my God I could feel the tears coming this was the second time Derek called me his son, I just couldn't do it. "I can't do this I said pulling away from Derek, I just can't. I then ran upstairs crying.

Derek's Pov: The look on the kids face was terrible. I don't know what I did wrong. Then it dawned on me maybe he wasn't ready for me to call him son just yet. "Guys, I said walking out of the kitchen, I going to talk to Tripp"

Ash's Pov: Oh no Derek was going to talk to Tripp. That's bad because my guess was that Tripp's tears had something to do with what happened at school, if Derek talked to him, Tripp would be dead meat I had to stop him. "Derek, I said running after him. "You can't talk to him". "And why not" said Derek as I followed him up the stairs. "UMMMMmmm because… uuuuuuuuu- I was cut of "I don't have time for this" said Derek as we reached the top of the stairs. "Look Derek he's probably in an emotional state right now I'm sure it would be best if he calmed down before he talked to you, maybe it would be best for me Tripp to talk first." I said calmly. "What do you know said Derek, as we reached Tripp's room. "Please Derek just listen, not for my sake but for Tripp's sake. I said. "Fine said Derek lets see who Tripp wants to talk to" he said as he knocked on the Door.

Tripp's Pov: I herd footsteps out side my door, there was talking and then a knock. "Hey kid, said Derek I was wondering if you need someone to talk to". He wanted to talk to me, I wasn't ready to face him. Derek called me his son. What kinda of son was I, I was lying to his face I felt terrible. "Yah, I said Could you get Ash, for me?" I asked through my tears

Derek's Pov: The kid wanted Ash. I felt hurt, the kid didn't want to talk to me. I guess Ash was right maybe he would talk to me later. "See said Ash told you so". 'You were right, I'll talk to Tripp later." I said. "Okay said Ash I'll put Tripp to bed and be down in a few". " okay I said I started to leave. "Derek I'm sure he will talk to you in the morning okay" said Ash. "Yeah, okay I said as I walked down the stairs.

Tripp's Pov: I herd talking, someone going downstairs and then my door opened. Ash walked in and shut the door and rushed to my side. I started crying again and he embraced me in a hug. We hugged for about 2 minuets then Ash asked me "Bro what's the matter, let big brother Ash help you". "Okay I said getting out of the hug. "Remember earlier, today at the supermarket when You and Burger asked me if something was wrong and I said everything was fine" I said. "Yeah bro, said Ash I remember. "Well just tonight after dinner, wasn't the first time Derek called me his son. 'It's wasn't said Ash shocked. "The first time was today when I had made my phone call to Derek and when we said our good byes he said "No problem, son, see you soon". "After we hung up I felt terrible about lying to him ,but I had made my choice and there was no turning back. When he called me his son again tonight it made me feel terrible again. I mean what kind of son am I lying to his face like that, I just hate lying to my daddy, Ash, I Hate it". I said as I broke down in tears. Ash then turned to me and said "Look little Bro, no one is perfect, I'm not, your not, no one is. Everyone lies once in there life and it not the best thing but everyone dose it, it's only human. It doesn't mean you love Derek any less than you already do, and if Derek were to find out now that you lied sure he'd be angry, but he would still love you just as much as he always had. Life has it's ups and downs but it's our job to embrace them or over come them." Ash said to me. I dried my tears and looked into Ash's eyes. "So what, your saying is that is was my choice to lie, so I have to suck it up and take the consequences". "Exactly, little bro. If you want to tell Derek what happened at school your welcome to, but if you want to proceed with the alternate punishment and the plan, that's okay too. Just remember you'll have to live with that guilt for the rest of your life" Said Ash. " Thanks Ash, I said I think I'll continue with the plan even though the guilt will be eating me a live , I just can't bare to break my daddy's heart, but I can't face him so this is my only option . "Okay said Ash, Me and Burger will give you chicken pox, when he comes up to say goodnight" "Okay I said. "okay Bro it's time to crawl into bed" "Okay I said as Ash got off the bad and tucked me "I love you Big Bro I said to Ash I swore I could see tears in Ash's eyes "I love you too, little bro he said as he kissed my forehead and walked out the door and shutting it behind him.

The Next Day.

Tripp's Pov: I woke up in the morning with spots on me. Ash and Burger put them on me last night. They left itching powder and on my dresser and told me to put it on in the morning. They also left a heated thermometer next to my bed , this was just in case Derek got to my room before they did. I reached over to grab the itching powder and poured some down my back it was horrible. I then grabbed the heated thermometer and put it under my pillow. I then laid on my bed in wait for, some to walk in the door.

Derek's Pov: a new day I got up and got dressed and went to wake the kid for school. I walked down the hall hoping he was ready to talk. I got to his door and opened it slowly. There was lump on the bed buried in the sheets. I walked over to the kids bed and shook him. "Kid, get up time for school" I said as I walked over opening the blinds. "UGGGGGGG" Groaned the Kid. "Kid you got to get up" I said walking over to his bed and pulling back the sheets. I was shocked to see, Tripp covered in blotchy red spots. "Derek, said the kid in a groggy voice, I don't feel so well can I stay home." OMG Tripp had chicken pox. "Of course you don't feel well, Kid your covered in spots. I think you have a case of the chicken pox, you won't be going to school today."

Tripp's Pov: It worked we actually fooled him Awwwww man now I felt even worse. "Derek" I asked in a groggy voice. "I'm sorry about last night it's just I had a rough day and I was tired-" I was cut off by Derek. "Kid, it's okay I know you were having trouble and Ash is good at helping you with that", "Okay, so no" hard feelings" I said. "Dirt under the garden" said Derek. I laughed it was kind of funny. Derek leaned down and gave me a hug. After we hugged Derek stood up and said "I'm gonna go call the school and tell them your not coming, and then come back up stairs and take care of you. Said Derek walking out the door. OMG if called my school I was busted, I had to stop my dad. "Derek" I said Groggily. "Yeah" said Derek. "UMMMMM why don't you get Burger and Ash to do that, you have been doing so much for me why not take a break". "well if you want me too kid, he said Spinning around" I'll get Ash and Burger, right on it. he said as he walked out of the room.

Derek's Pov: I walked over to our room and banged on the door{BANG} {BANG} and Shouted "BURGER AND ASH GET UP". No one came to the door so I opened it walked over to the bed and shouted "ASH AND BURGER GET UP". They quickly jerked awake. "What's the problem" said Burger, "Yah said Ash, "What's the matter Derek". "It's the kid he's sick, he's got the chicken pox. I need you guys to call his school and take care of him, well I relax and do what ever." I said. "Why do you get to lay around, and make us do all the work said Burger rolling over. "Because I said the whole time we have been Tripp's guardians, I have been doing most of the work, and Tripp told me I could have the day off cuz I do so much for him". "Okay, we will do it said Burger climbing out of bed. "Ash said Burger get up. Ash had fallen back asleep. "Kay said Ash climbing down.

Narrative Pov: Tripp spent the day in bed well Burger and Ash kept him company. Derek spent the day laying about and watching Tv.

Over the next week Derek, Ash, and Burger all helped with Tripp's recovery and Derek didn't know a thing. All was well until a certain someone had to open their big mouth

Tripp's Pov: it was Monday afternoon and there was a bout a week left of my suspension. Ash was rubbing lotion all over my back, cuz that itching powder really itched and the cool lotion felt good.

There was a knock at the door at about 3:30, awwww I hoped it wasn't jarred with more homework I still had finish last week's

Izzy's Pov: My mom and dad told me it would be a good idea to visit Tripp and see how he was doing, so I did. I got to his house around 3:30 and walked around to the back door and knocked. {KNOCK} {KNOCK}. I waited not even a minuet and there was Derek at the door. "Hey, Izzy said Derek what brings you here" he said guiding me in and shutting the door. Wow Derek seemed awful cheery I guess he put the whole stink bomb thing behind him, you know after punishing Tripp. 'I'm here to see Tripp" I said. "Oh, said Derek that may not be the best idea he's not feeling the best". Well of course he was gonna feel crummy, he got spanked for crying out loud. "So where's Tripp" I asked. "Well, said Derek he's upstairs in his room with Ash". "Well, if Tripp's not feeling well, then whys Ash, upstairs with him" I asked . "Cuz Ash is giving him lo..- I cut Derek off, I knew what he was gonna say. " Lotion on his bottom" I said.

Derek's Pov: What on earth was Izzy talking about why would he be giving Tripp lotion on his butt, that ridiculous. Tripp hasn't been spanked so why would he need it on his butt. "Why would Ash, be doing that" I said. Izzy walked closer and said "Derek, you don't half to play dumb with me". What the heck was Izzy talking about. "I don't know what your talking about I said walking in to the living room. "Look, Derek I know for a fact, that you spanked Tripp. What was Izzy getting at so what I spank the kid when he misbehaves, was it any of her business. "I still don't know what your talking about". I said sitting on the couch. Izzy came over and sat next, to me. "Look Derek stop playing around, Tripp told me you spanked him before and then he said that you were also gonna spank him when you found out about the stink bomb he helped me put in Principal Jenkins office. See Derek don't Act dumb cuz I know, you spanked Tripp. There was a moment of silence. I felt the anger raging up inside of me , my teeth clenched and then "HE DID WHAT!" I shouted. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM HE WILL BE SORRY, I CAN'T BELIVE HE WOULD LIE TO ME AGAIN AHHHHHHHHHHHH " I shouted getting up from the couch

Izzy Pov: my guess is that Derek, had know clue about the stink bomb, cuz when I told him he flew into a fit of rage. "I'm gonna go now" I said running out the front door. I hope Tripp isn't mad at me for telling on him, but I didn't know.

Derek's Pov: I can't believe the kid would do that after what happened last time. Well at least that explained some the weird behavior from Tripp, Ash and Burger. I deiced that I needed to talk to them in private but Burger was out with the van so we'd have to wait. I waited about 10 minuets and then Burger walked in. I walked over to him before he could say anything, I said" Van now we need to talk". "Now asked Burger. "Yeah now I said I'll get Ash and meet you in the van" "is that clear". I said giving Burger a cold stare. "Yes" he said racing out to the van.

Tripp's Pov; I herd yelling coming from downstairs, so asked Ash "Ash do you know what's going downstairs". "I don't know bro" he said pulling my shirt back into place. About 5 minuets later there were foot steps and the door burst open. "ASH VAN NOW" shouted Derek as he stood in the door way. "Yeah sure, said Ash running out the door. Derek then walked in and closed the door. OMG I was in so much trouble. He walked close up to me and said "I'll deal with you later, I just wanted you to know that I'm very disappointed in you" said Derek in low voice . I started crying immediately as Derek turned to leave. I had disappointed my daddy I felt awful. "I'm sorry" I said to Derek as walked out. He turned back to me and said "Save those tears young man your gonna need them". he said walking out and closing the door. I just sat there on my bed and cried, oh man what have I done.

Burger's Pov: I Quickly raced outside and dove into the van. Man Derek seemed angry, I wondered what it could be about. I thought it might have been about the stink bomb, Tripp put in the Principals office. That couldn't have been the reason, cuz me Tripp and Ash did a great job of hiding it from Derek.

Ash's Pov: I raced downstairs and out the door. I ran to van and opened the door then climbed in. I sat next to Burger panting. "Burger, I think Derek mad" I said stupidly. "Gee, said Burger in a sarcastic tone, I never would of thought that'. "Well, you don't have to get, all mean" I said. "Never mind, said Burger what do you think Derek's mad about?". "Well who's, the stupid one now I said laughing. "Isn't it obvious, it's about the stink bomb Tripp put under the principals desk". I said "Are you sure" asked Burger. "Positive" I said. Just then the door Flew open and in came Derek and he looked pissed.

Derek's Pov: I opened the door, with great force. I climbed into the van and sat across from Ash and Burger. "So I said looking at them with a cold glare. "Who's gonna tell me what I want to know". "That depends what do you want to know" asked Ash "YOU IDIOT, YOU KOWN PERFECTLY WELL WHAT I WANT TO KNOW". There was silence. "Look, some better talk, or I can just go find out for myself". I said. "Fine said Burger, I'll tell you".

Burger's Pov: I sat there and started my explanation. "Remember last week, when you went grocery shopping, and me and Ash had to get the right hair gel, cuz you got the wrong one". 'Yeah said Derek calmly, I remember. "Well that was just an excuse to go pick up Tripp from school. Principal Jenkins phoned well you were out and said Tripp and Izzy planted a stink bomb in his office and they were getting suspended for two weeks. We didn't tell you, cuz we thought Tripp should tell you himself". "Well, he never did that" said Derek, Ash why? Why didn't he do that" said Derek.

Ash's Pov: I looked at Derek and said. "We were gonna have him tell you when he acme home, but, when we picked him up he seemed really sorry. He convinced us not to tell you to avoid a spanking, instead we took his phone laptop and ipod away. He was faking sick to cover his two week suspension". I said. "So said Derek , He lied to me about being sick, he got you lie for him. You lied about why you had the phone ipod and laptop and to top it all off he put a stink bomb in the principals office. I thought about telling Derek about Tripp and the whole father son thing but then I thought Tripp should do it. "Now that brings us to another thing the disciplining of Tripp in this house" said Derek

Derek's Pov: They looked at me with weird expression on their faces. "I think it would be best for all of us if I would just adopt the kid as my own son and you play the role of his brothers seeing as you two are unfit to nor have the heart to give Tripp proper Discipline". I said. "I'm okay with that said Ash I like being Tripp's big brother". "What about you?" Burger I looking in his direction. "I think I'm okay with that, but don't have to run this by Beth then call the courts to get the adoption changed". Asked Burger. "Of course I'm gonna do that I said, just don't tell Tripp until we have it finalized, okay" I asked Burger and Ash. "Okay" they said "Now I said if you will excuse me a have naughty little boy to deal with". "Derek , go easy on please?" said Ash. "If he didn't want a spanking he shouldn't, have misbehaved, and now that he has, he pays the price" I said walking away. I quickly turned around." It would probably be best if you guys took a drive, well I deal with the Kid". I said " Sure said Ash climbing in to the drivers seat. "See you guys later than, I said walking inside. Now I have son to deal with. I'm sure he was dreading it just as much as I was, probably more.

Tripp's Pov: Derek and Burger and Ash had been talking for ages, I wonder what was gonna happen. Oh why was I thinking that I knew exactly what was gonna happen. Just then I herd the front door close and the van driving away. I then herd footsteps coming upstairs, then they slowly moved closer and closer to my door. Then my door was opened and locked and in walked Derek. He walked slowly over to my bed. He sat down next to me and turned to face me. "Why, Tripp, Why did you do it" asked Derek. "I don't know I said Izzy talked me in to it she said- I was cut off "I'm not talking about the stink bomb, said Derek. "I'm talking about the fact that you lied to me". Said Derek. " I don't know, I said nervously I just thought I could get out of it". "Well look where we are now, seems like lying isn't gonna help you no matter what". "I guess not", I said "Tripp, I want you to know that what's hurts me most is the fact you would lie to me". "I know I said breaking down in tears.

Derek's Pov: I pulled the kid into a hug. Clearly he was too emotional we, needed to get this over with. I hugged him for about a minuet. "Okay Tripp lets get this over with" I said. I pulled Tripp off my lap. I rolled up my sleeve and got comfortable. Tripp pulled down his pants and stared climbing over my lap but I stopped him. "Boxers down" I said. "please Derek can't I leave them up?" he asked putting on his puppy dog face. It was so cute, but I had to stay strong. "You should of thought about that before you lied". Tripp groaned but he did it anyway. He then climbed over my lap. "Okay Tripp, I want you to think about this, next time you wan to lie or pull a mean prank on someone" I said. "So are you ready?". I asked. "Yeah I'm ready" said Tripp. With that I started the spanking. I made the first 10 really hard and fast

{SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK}

{SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK}

"OWWWWWWWWWIE PLEASE STOP I'MMMMM SORRRRRRRRRRIEEEEEE screamed the kid. I ignored him and continued

{SPANK} You Will Never {SPANK} Lie to Me again {SPANK} Is {SPANK}

{SPANK} That Clear{SPANK} Young man {SPANK} {SPANK}

"YESSSSSSSSSS DADDDDDDDDYYYYYY I'M SORRIEEEEEEEEEE I DISSAPIONTED YOU I HATE TO DO THAT.

After hearing these word's I immediately stopped spanking Tripp and pulled him up on to my lap. "Did you just call me daddy".

Tripp's Pov: OMG I just called Derek my daddy to his face, I was so embarrassed. "I know, you hate I said crying. "No said Derek hugging me. "I actually liked it". "Really", I said "Really, said Derek you can call me daddy if that makes you feel better". "That's would be great, Daddy", I said drying my tears. "But, only if I can call you son" said Derek "Deal" I said hugging Derek. "Oh and Daddy, I just wanted to tell you I only cried last week when you called me son was, cuz I felt terrible for lying to you I felt like a terrible son" I said as new tears aroused . "Son, said Derek, your not terrible, you just sometimes do bad things and that doesn't make you terrible. In my books you're the best son any father could hope for." Said Derek as he hugged me briefly before saying" We still have some un finished business he said pulling me off his lap and patting it. I then climb over again. "Now said Derek I think I will only give you 10 more and that will be it, okay" said Derek "Okay" I said I was glad to be getting off easy

{SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK}

{SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK}

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIEEEEEEEEEEEE I screamed as the last spank landed. "Tripp your spanking is over". Derek then pulled me off his lap and hugged me. "I'm so sorry, daddy" is said with tears in my eyes. "Now said Derek after 5 minutes of hugging". "I think you should take a nap, that might help". "Yeah that would be great" I said crawling off Derek's lap and getting into my bed. Derek tucked me in and said "Son, I love". I then told him "I love you too Daddy". Derek then hugged me gave me kiss on the cheek. He then turned to leave but turned around and said I'll send Burger and Ash up when they get back. "Kay son" said Derek "Kay, Daddy" I replied. Derek then left me in my room to sleep and dream

I had the Greatest Daddy in the World Derek Jupiter of Iron Weasel

AWWWWW Tripp called Derek Daddy, please write a review if you want to see chapter 3, the sooner you review the sooner you find out what happens next - LUV YAH Emma OXXXXXXX


	3. Best Friends For Never

I'm In The Family 30/03/2012 22:33:00

**Disclaimer I do not own I'm in the Band**

**Warning** **this Story contains the spanking of teenagers if this is not your thing please don't read on, to everyone else enjoy-Emma Luv Yah , also this story is a very emotional story and if your just looking for a quick spanking this is not the story you. **

Warning there is no **actual spanking** in this chapter (*Just reference and mentions*) , but there will be in Chapter 5, please review and comment- Luv Yah-Emma

*Warning this chapter is very emotional and really sad at parts, it may cause actual tears, I actually cried when I wrote it *

This chapter may seem short compared to the last chapter, but don't worry next one will be longer. {It still pretty long though)

**Please Review-Luv Yah-Emma**

Ch.3 Best Friends For Never**  
><strong>

Tripp's Pov: It was my first day back at school after the suspension and my butt was still a little tender. Lucky for me though Ash gave me lotion later that night, he is such a good brother. I walked up the steps into the building, after being dropped off by my daddy , who reminded me for the like the hundredth time to behave. I wouldn't forget, after what happened to me this time. I opened the doors and walked inside slowly as not to cause my self discomfort. I walked to my locker, and Izzy was standing there looking at me really wired. "Hey Izz, what's up" I asked

Izzy Pov: I could see Tripp walking down the hall, really slow. Oh man he had gotten spanked and it was all my fault. I watched him as he came up to me, I was standing near his locker. "Hey, Izz, what's up?" asked Tripp. "Nothing much I said looking all guilty, how about you"?. "Well, said Tripp. "I'm still sore from you know…." He said in a kinda low voice. "Oh yeah, totally get it" I said. "Well that's the problem, I don't know how Derek found out" said Tripp. " Oh that's strange" I said biting my nails. "You remember when we face booked, two weeks ago" Tripp asked "Yeah" I said. "Well I accidentally typed does instead of doesn't, he didn't know" said Tripp. "Really I said as I started sweating. "Izzy are you okay said Tripp, your kind of sweating a lot" as he was saying this my palms were getting really sweaty. "I'm totally fine, so who do you think told Derek?" I asked. "I have no idea, but I'm gonna find out" said Tripp looking a bit angry. "Okay" I said. By now the sweat from my forehead was dripping down on too the floor forming a puddle. "Izzy, you're sweating a lot, and I mean a lot" said Tripp. "What's your point" I asked as sweat dripped into my mouth. Tripp reached over and touched my forehead. "You're burning up, we need to get you to the nurse right now" said Tripp as he grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the nurse office. "Tripp, I said I don't need to see the nurse I'm fine". Tripp stopped pulling me and turned to face me. "Are you insane?" said Tripp. "You're sweating so much that it's forming a puddle on the floor, you are burning up, we need to get you to the nurse" said Tripp. Tripp started to pull me again but I stopped him. "Tripp I said jerking my arm away. "I'm not sweating because I'm sick, I'm sweating because I'm nervous". "Nervous about what?" asked Tripp looking at me with kind eyes. "About telling you the truth about who told Derek about the stink bomb." I said. "How would you know, who did it?" asked Tripp questionably pulling me again. "Because, Tripp…. I'm the one who told him" I said. Tripp stopped dead in his tracks.

Tripp's Pov: I let go of Izzy and stopped dead in my tracks. I then slowly turned around and looked her in face. "What did you just say" I asked Izzy. Izzy looked at me with tears in her eye's. "I said that I'm the one who told him" said Izzy. "That's what I thought you said, I said. "How could you do that to me, Izzy I'm your best friend". I asked. Izzy turned to me with a look of hurt. "Is it my fault you helped me with the stink bomb?, is it my fault that Derek's spanks you?, is it my fault you sent the wrong message to me, is it my fault your mom was in the accident, is it my fault about any of those things? Izzy asked. "No, no, no, no, and, no" I said "But you still told on me and what kind of friend dose that? I asked hurt. "Yeah, said Izzy crying "What kinda of person treats their best friend like this?, what kinda of person blames someone for something because they messed up them selves?". "You helped me plant the stink bomb, you sent me the wrong message and you are one treating me like this, you are the one being a jerk. "I'm being the jerk, look who's talking" I said. "Yeah well you're just mad that ruined your little plan". "You got lucky when Derek didn't answer the phone and thought you could get out of it". "You sent me a message saying he knew, but you typed it wrong, and I didn't know. "So I was comforting Derek about spanking you and he flipped out cause he didn't know and now your saying it's my fault" said Izzy sucking in her tears. " Yeah well, I don't even why I told you my secret seeing as though you can't keep it to your self that you know" I said. Izzy stared crying. "I don't know why we were even friends, in the first place" said Izzy. "I agree I said I don't need some snitch as my friend". "Well, this snitch is through being your friend" said Izzy running away crying.

Izzy's Pov: I ran away from Tripp's locker to the court yard and started to cry. I didn't even care if I was late or missed class, I just wanted to be alone. After I cried for maybe ten minuets, I started thinking about how to get revenge on Tripp, and it hit me. Tripp said I was un trust worthy with his secret, and he was right, me being part of the school newspaper, school bogs, Facebook, and my artistic talents. Tripp would be sorry he called me a snitch, because his so called secret, was about to go viral. I took out my laptop and started typing. By tomorrow morning Tripp's life would be ruined

Tripp's Pov: Izzy ran away crying, good riddance to her. I can't believe she told Derek on me, I was so mad. Just then Jarred walked by and saw my distress. "Hey Tripp why so glum?" asked Jarred. "It's just Izzy being a jerk" I said. "Why?, what did she do" asked Jarred. I looked around, the halls were beginning to fill, so I dragged Jarred to the boys bathroom, and making sure it was empty, I pulled Jarred into one of the stalls. "Why are we here?", asked Jarred. "Can, you keep a secret?" I asked. Jarred got a strange look on his face. "You, know I'm terrible with secrets". "I'm not good under pressure" said Jarred backing away and trying to leave the stall, but I blocked his way. "Jarred please, I'm not asking you as just anybody, I'm asking you as a friend". "I need to talk to somebody, and your all I have please Jarred do it for me" I asked him. Jarred stood there for a minuet but then responded, with a "Okay, fine" said Jarred. Jarred and me moved backed into the stall and I started talking. "Jarred, you know that me and Izzy weren't at school because we got suspended for two weeks?" I asked. "Of course said Jarred. "Who do you think brought you guys your homework?" said Jarred in an I'm all that tone. "Anyway, we got phone calls home, to get picked up". I said kind of scared. "Yeah and the problem is?" asked Jarred. "Ash and Burger came to pick me up, and I talked them into not telling Derek". "I sent Izzy a text, saying he dose know, instead of doesn't. "Izzy confronted Derek about how he punished me for it, and Derek went in to a fit of rage because he didn't know". "So I'm mad that Izzy got me in trouble". I said. "Wait why would you be scared about telling Derek?, your band is so cool they let you get away anything". Jarred said. "Derek, has become a lot more strict since they fully adopted me" I said. "Okay, so what do you mean by more strict?" asked Jarred." Okay, I'm gonna tell you but you have to swear not to tell anybody, deal?" I asked. "Deal" said Jarred. So I told Jarred the same story I told Izzy that day in Jenkins office. After I was done Jarred just stared at me in disbelief. "OMG, your not kidding" said Jarred. "Know I'm not , and because of Izzy he spanked me again but this time on the bare. "OMG, no wonder your mad at her" said Jarred. "I know" I said to Jarred. "So you guys are, fighting right now?" asked Jarred. "As far as I'm concerned, were no longer friends" I said. Just then the bell rang {BRING} {BRING}. "Well be better, get to class" said Jarred, leaving the stall. I followed him out, and we went to my locker to get my book's. "I'll see you at lunch" I said to Jarred as he left my locker. "See you then", Said Jarred, skipping away. Man he was a dork, but right now Jarred was closest, friend I had.

**Night Fall**

Izzy's Pov: I hid in one of the big, ball bins in the gym until night fall. When the school was finally empty (Around 11:00), I got out of the bin and got to work. I walked all over the school and put up the posters I made. The court yard, the halls, the lockers(I tried to get into some of the rooms but they were locked). The final place for destruction was Tripp's locker. I took out the hammer, I swiped from wood shop and started to pound his lock, with the hammer, when it finally broke off I opened the locker. I stuck posters on the sides of his locker and then threw in some extras, so when Tripp opened it the next day they would fall on him. I then closed his locker and spray painted the door red and put a special poster on the door (Different from the ones placed all around school and inside his locker), well it was more like a note. I then packed up my stuff and went home to finish the destruction of Tripp Campbell, on the internet.

Tripp's Pov: I was at home laying in bed, thinking about Izzy's words. After thinking long and hard about it I realized she was right, I had to apologize to her tomorrow. I fell asleep knowing it would all work out.

**The Next Day**

Tripp's Pov: I was dropped off at school, bright and early. I had a huge knot in my stomach and I was still in the van. I hadn't even seen Izzy yet and I was already nervous . "Daddy?" I asked. "Yeah, kid" said Derek. "Ummm, do you think Izzy will forgive me, after our fight yesterday" I asked. Derek put his arm around me. "Tripp, if she doesn't forgive you, then she is not a true friend and I know Izzy of course she will forgive you" said Derek "Okay, daddy see you tonight" I said getting out of the van. "Have a good day" said Derek, before driving off. I sucked it up and walked towards the doors. As I approached the entrance, some girls and boys were giggling, laughing and pointing at me. Okay that's wired, what's going on I thought as I opened the doors and walked in. There were tones of people giggling at their phones and at the posters on the wall. I walked down the hall to see what was going on, and people were pointing at me and laughing. What the heck was going on. Then Bryce approached me. "Hey Trippie" said Bryce. "Hello Bryce" I said. "Ummm I was woundering if you needed me to get you lotion" he said Bursting out laugh. That the hell was he talking about. "Thanks I'm good" I said continuing my walk down the hall. Leaving Bryce in a laughing fit. I was then a approached by someo else a girl I didn't even know. She came up to me and asked "Hey, Tripp she said in a mocking tone. "Me and my friends were wondering, if you needed us to get you some lotion?" she asked trying not to break down laughing. What the heck was she talking about, I didn't need lotion for my hands why did people keep asking me that. "Ummmmm, thanks but I don't need any hand lotion" I said annoyed. "Tripp, don't be so modest I know you know what I'm talking about" she said as she started to giggle a bit. What was she getting at, then it dawned on me….. "I don't know, what you mean" I said "I mean this" she said showing me her phone, as she went into a laugh attack. There on the phone were the dreaded words I never wanted anyone to say or read. {Head line} "Tipp, Ryan Campbell gets his butt whipped by his daddy Derek Jupiter". OMG OMG OMG was racing through my head. "GET AWAY FROM ME I screamed JUST GET AWAY". I ran threw the crowd and pushed everyone out of the way and they laughed as I ran passed them. I raced to my locker, and this is what I saw. It was painted red, the lock was broken and there was a note taped to it. I ripped off the note and opened my locker, and on to the floor fell the posters that were hung around the school. I picked it up and looked at it, and my eyes immediately filled with tears of embarrassment and shame as I stared at it. There was a picture of me getting a spanking from Derek and there were talk bubbles mine said "WAHHH, I'M A SISSSY, WHO NEEDS HIS BUTT WHIPPED". Derek's said "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE JERK, AND TAKE IT LIKE THE SISSY YOU ARE". I ripped it up and threw it down, by now I was crying hysterically. I looked in my locker and saw the same posters put up inside, I tore them out and ripped them to shreds. I the herd a laugh from behind me, I quickly turned around to see Izzy. I looked at her as tears fells on to my cheeks. "So Tripp, how are you doing?" she asked a little to cherry. "Like you don't know" I said. "It's all over the internet and all over school, my life is ruined". I said Crying. "That's what I like to call sweet, sweet revenge" said Izzy. "What" I said "How could you do this to me, you're my best friend" I said. "Try were Tripp" she said Laughing. I started to cry even more how could my best friend do this to me. " If your curious to know why, read my note aloud please" said Izzy. I picked it up and began to read.

[_Dear, Tripp my EX BEST FRIEND. As you may have noticed all around school, people have been talking about the posters I put up. Ever since our fight when you hurt me deeply and said I was un trust worthy snitch, I decided to show you how I could be just that. I was told I couldn't keep a secret and your right I can't, if I was trusting I would not have put up all those posters, and told the world your secret. Seeing as I am unfit to be your friend I decided to no longer be that. I am no longer friends with you, and we never will be friends again. If you see me around school don't talk me, if you ever even come back to school. GOOD RIDENCE, TRIPP RYAN JEREK CAMPBELL, Signed your number 1 enemy Isabella_]

I ripped the note into pieces and threw them down, as I stared back at Izzy. "What you did, was no better then what I did" I said to her. "Well, Tripp all I have to say to that is GOOD RIDENCE" shouted Izzy as she laughed in my faced and walked down the hall. All I wanted right then and there was my daddy and my brothers they could fix every thing, I ran to the boys bathroom and cried, hoping that this was just a bad dream that I would wake up from.

Jarred's Pov: I was walking all over school looking for Tripp, when I bumped in to principal Jenkins. "Excuse, me Principal Jenkins I asked, have you seen Tripp?". "No I haven't I'm actually looking for him, myself" said Principal Jenkins. "Okay. Lets work together, and try to find him I'm worried sick about him" I said. "Me too Jarred, me too" said Jenkins Following me, on my search for Tripp. We looked every where but to no avail, then I realized something we hadn't tried the boys washroom and I quickly raced to washroom with the Principal on my tail.

Tripp Pov: I don't know how long I was in there , before I herd "Tripp,". OMG it was Jarred. "Campbell" I herd also. Principal Jenkins, why was he here. I quietly said "I'm in stall number 2". "Tripp could, you come out so we can talk I'm really worried about you" said Jarred. Well I thought at least, someone cares about me. I opened the stall door and stepped out to see Jarred and Principal Jenkins. Jarred immediately rushed to my side and gave me a hug. " If there's anything you need, I'll get it for you" he said. I stared to cry again and said through my tears "All I want right now is to see my Daddy and my brothers". Principal Jenkins came over and put a hand on my shoulder. "You two come to my office and I'll give them a call" said Principal Jenkins leading us out of the washroom.

Principal Jenkins Pov: I led the two boys back to my office. I couldn't believe what Tripp had to go through. Sure me and Tripp didn't get along as well as I hoped but no one dissevered that kind of humiliation. I opened the door and sat them both in the chairs in front of my desk. "Tripp, I asked taking my seat, where are you brothers and your Father?". "Probably at home watching TV" said Tripp sobbing. I picked up the phone and dialed

Ash's Pov: Me Derek and Burger were sitting at home channel surfing when the phone rang. {BRING} {BRING}. "Hey, phones ringing" I said. Derek and Burger just sat there and did nothing, so I picked up the phone next to the couch.

{Phone Conversation}

Principal Jenkins: Hello, This is principal Jenkins from west valley high, with whom am I speaking with

Ash: This is Ash Tyler

{Sounds in the background}

Jenkins: could you hold on a second Mr. Tyler

Ash: okay

{Sounds in the background}

Jenkins : Yes , Mr. Tyler I have your little brother here and-

Ash: what did he do now

Jenkins: Nothing he just needs you to come down here

Ash: okay

{Back ground noise}

Jenkins: hold on Mr. Tyler

{Sound in back ground}

Jenkins: Tripp wants to talk to you

{Back ground noise}

Tripp: Ash?

Ash: Hey, how's my little bro

Tripp: not the best I need you to come to the school with Derek and Burger

Ash: Tripp is everything okay

Tripp: I will explain when you get here could you please put Derek on

Ash: Hold on

Tripp really sounded distressed I wonder what was going on as I passed the phone to Derek

Derek's Pov: Ash passed me the phone and I took it from him

{Phone Conversation}

Derek: Hello

Tripp: Daddy ( said in a teary voice)

Derek: Tripp what's wrong, are you okay

Tripp: Daddy I just need you and my brothers could you please come to school with them, I'll explain when you get here

Derek: Okay son we will be there as fast we can

Tripp: okay, can I please talk to Burger quickly

Derek: Sure

OMG the kid sounded awful what was wrong?, I wondered as I passed the phone to Burger

Burger's Pov: Derek passed me the phone, and I took it from him.

{Phone Conversation}

Burger: Hello

Tripp: Hey Burger

Burger: Tripp you okay, you sound a little weird

Tripp: I just need to see you Ash and Derek, could please come to school

Burger: Sure we will be there as soon as we can.

{Hangs Up}

Man little man sounded like he was crying I wonder what was wrong.

"Guys, we better get to that school fast" I said. " Lets go then" said Derek grabbing me and Ash and racing out the door.

Tripp's Pov: I hung up the phone and handed it to Principal Jenkins. I sat there next to Jarred still bawling, I didn't think I would ever get over what Izzy did to me. Principal Jenkins spoke up "Jarred I think it would be best, if you went to class, you can see Tripp tomorrow?". I didn't want Jarred to go but I knew he had to. I gave him a great big hug and he walked out the door.

Derek's Pov: We got to school in ten minuets, we parked the van and raced inside. The halls were disserted, well obviously class was in session, we walked swiftly to the principals office. I knocked on the door. "Who is it?", came a familiar voice. "It's Derek, Burger and Ash" I responded. "Come in" said The voice. I walked in with Ash and Burger behind me. Before I could do anything Tripp was on me, he practically, jumped into my arms and started sobbing. I carried him to an empty seat and sat down, with him in my arms. "Everything gonna be okay, Tripp, it will all work out" I said softly. After about ten minuets Principal Jenkins spoke "I'm sure your wondering, the cause of Tripp's Distress. " I would very much like to know why my son is crying so much" I said. 'Yeah said Ash, whys my brother crying?". "Whys Tripp so upset" said Burger. " Look before I show you or say anything I think it would be best if you put Tripp down, Mr. Jupiter". Said Principal Jenkins. I didn't want to let Tripp go but I did anyway. Tripp then Ran over to Ash and Burger and Ash embraced Tripp in a hug. "Okay, said Jenkins, Tripp is upset because a very important secret of his was released through out the entire school. "What secret?" I asked. Principal Jenkins grabbed a poster from his desk drawer and walked over and handed it to me face down. "I think, that will answer your question" said Principal Jenkins. I looked down at the paper and slowly turned it over. I looked it over for about a minuet then, I lost it I threw down the piece of paper and jumped all over it. " WHO THE HELL DREW THIS, PIECE OF SHIT, I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM I WILL PERSONALY STRANGLE THEM TO DEATH. HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO MY SON. I WAS RAISED WITH IT. AND IT'S MY CHOICE TO USE IT. THAT PERSON HAD NO RIGHT DRAWING THAT SHIT, IT WAS TOTALLY, I Yelled Extremely loud. Ash Burger and stared at me in disbelief. I sat back down on the chair to calm down, I was royally pissed off. After a good twenty minuets, Ash asked "Hey, Derek can me and Burger see the paper". I walked over and calmly handed it to them. They both looked over it silently. After about minuet they both looked up and Ash threw it down , he had tears in his eyes and so did Burger. After about another twenty minuets I asked . "Do we know, who did this?". Principal Jenkins turned to face me. "Mr. Jupiter, do you think if I had any idea who did this, I would just be sitting around.?". I rolled my eyes, man what was his problem. "Look, Mr. Jupiter said Principal Jenkins. "All we know is that this information was released, through out the school and on the internet. We have no-" I cut Jenkins off. "INTERNET, IT'S ON THE INTERNET TOO" I yelled. "Mr. Jupiter, I think you need to calm down, I a sure you we will do everything, we can to find out who did this" said Jenkins. "Tripp could you come here a for a minuet" said Jenkins. "Sure" said Tripp drying his eyes. Ash released him from his hug and he walked over to the principals desk. "So, Tripp, do you have any idea who might have done this to you?". "Oh, said Tripp. "I don't have an idea I know who did this"

Tripp's Pov: Ash released me from his hug and I walked over to the principals desk. "So, Tripp, do you have any idea who might have done this to you?". "Oh, I said. "I don't have an idea I know who did this". "Great, said Jenkins who did it?". I started to cry again and Derek immediately rushed to my side. "I think the kid needs to calm down" said Derek embracing me in a hug. After about ten minuets Derek asked "Tripp do you think your ready, to answer Principal Jenkins' question now". "Yeah I said whipping the tears on my sleeve. "So Tripp, asked Jenkins who did this?". "UMMMMMM, I said trying not to cry. "It was… IZZY I said Breaking Down in sobs. "IT WAS IZZY" screamed Derek. "Yes it was Izzy" I said crying. "Well Tripp, I will have a talk with Izzy first seeing as your to emotional and then I will call you guys back in and see if we can resolve this matter" said Jenkins. "Okay that seems fair" I said under my tears. "Just go outside and wait in the waiting room". Said Jenkins. I walked out to the waiting holding my daddy's hand with my two big brothers behind me.

Izzy's Pov: I was in chemistry talking notes, it was completely boring. Mrs. Davidson went on and on about organic compounds it was driving me crazy. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Davidson answered and door, and it was the secretary Mrs. Watson. OMG I hoped it wasn't for me. Mrs. Davidson talked with her and then said. "Isabella, your wanted in the principals office" said Mr. Davidson I gulped and walked with Mrs. Watson out the door. We walked down the hall and to the office she opened the door and there in the waiting room was Derek, Tripp, Ash, and Burger. The door slammed and they all looked up and saw me. Derek's eye were glowing red literally, and Ash and Burger just gave me dirty looks. "Take a seat said Mrs. Watson, the principal will be with you shortly. Unfortunately the only available seat was next to Derek so I said "I think I'll stand". They all stared at me with rage, in their eyes except for Tripp who was bawling like a baby. It seamed like forever and then I herd. "Isabella, the principal will see you now" I mustered put all my courage, walked over to door opened it and went inside.

Principal Jenkins Pov: Izzy, walked inside, legs shaking. "Please have a seat Mrs. Fuentes", I said. Izzy sat don on one of the chairs in front of my desk. "I'm sure you know why you're here" I said to her. Izzy just looked at me and said "to what are you referring to". Clearly she wanted be difficult. "Look, I'm only going to ask you once". "Are you the one who put up those, posters about Tripp and who sent his secret viral?" I asked her. "So what if I did, Tripp dissevered it" said Izzy. "No, one dissevers that kinda of embarrassment, no matter what they did" I said. "Well he hurt me deeply, and I just wanted him to feel the same way" said Izzy. Hah she admitted it. "So you admit it?" I asked. "Yes okay, yes, said Izzy a little teary.

Izzy Pov: I started to tear up "Yes okay, yes I said. I stared to tear up because of rage not because of sadness. "How, would you feel, if you best friend in the entire world called you a Jerk and a snitch" I said bravely. "Isabella, I understand your hurt and I get that, but that doesn't make it right." "What you did to Tripp really hurt him and also hurt is family" said Jenkins. "Don't ask me to be his friend again cuz I won't" I said. "I understand, all I want you to do is to apologize, to Tripp and after that you never have to speak to him again" said Jenkins. " I don't see, why I owe Tripp an apology" I said. "Izzy, you don't have to be his friend to say your sorry" said Jenkins. "Well I'm still not apologizing" I said "I think it's time we called in Tripp and his family" said Jenkins. He then pressed a button on the phone on his desk. "Mrs. Watson, please send in Tripp and his Family" said Jenkins. "Right away, Sir she said Cheerfully. I knew I would be dead the minute Derek walked in the office.

Derek's Pov: We waited in the office waiting room for about ten minutes, before we were called back in. "Principal, Jenkins will see you now" said Mrs. Watson the secretary. I held Tripp's hand, opened the door to Principal Jenkins office and walked in, with Ash and Burger behind me.

Tripp's Pov: I held Derek's hand as we walked in. I saw Izzy sitting in the office near principal Jenkins desk, but she didn't even look at me. Me, Derek Ash, and Burger sat as far away from Izzy as we possibly could. We then sat there in our seats and waited. Finally Principal Jenkins spoke up. "You, all know why you're here, so I don't need to tell you" said Jenkins. "So without, further ado Mrs. Fuentes, I believe there's something you would like to say to Tripp" said Jenkins. I started right into Izzy's eyes and she right into mine, but only for a brief second before turning back to principal Jenkins, and saying it a not so nice tone. "I have nothing to say to that jerk, he got what he dissevered" said Izzy. Tears filled my eyes and I started crying all over again. Ash put his arm around me and Derek just flipped out. "YOU CALL THAT AN APOLYAGIE?, OH HE GOT WHAT HE DISSERVED. YOUR GONNA GET WHAT YOU DISSERVE IN A MINUETE. Derek got up from his seat and started running towards Izzy.

Izzy's Pov: I had a feeling this was not going to end well.

Burger's Pov: Me and Ash raced after Derek and restrained both of his arms, just as he was about to touch Izzy. "Guy's let me go" said Derek. "Were, not letting you go until you cool it" said Ash. "Yeah dude I said as me and Ash pulled him backward. "We won't let you talk to Izzy until your calm". "CALM, I WILL NEVER BE CALM AFTER WHAT SHE DID TO TRIPP AND MYSELF AND EMOTIANOLY HURT YOU AND ASH AS WELL. Derek yelled trying to escape me and Ash's grip. We weren't gonna let him go until he calmed down.

Izzy's Pov: Thank the lord Burger and Ash stopped him otherwise I might not have been alive right now. I could just see the raging fire in Derek eye's. He was like a bull, who wanted so much to run towards the man holding the red cloth. I could even see, steam coming out of his nose. Eventually, Derek stopped Struggling (45 MINUETS) and Burger and Ash let go. I braced myself for attack but it never came. Instead I felt a tap on the shoulder. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. But when I turned around expecting to see Derek I saw the tear stained face of Tripp Ryan Campbell.

Tripp's Pov: Eventually Derek stopped struggling and Burger and Ash let him go. Instead of charging back towards Izzy, he calmly sat down next to me, without word. After about 3 seconds of silence I got up and walked over to Izzy. I tapped her on the shoulder and she screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". I could feel my ear drums exploding. She then turned around and saw it was me. "What do you want?" she said snarky tone. "All I want is to talk to you alone" I responded. "Well your not gonna get it cuz I never want to speak to you AGAIN" said Izzy. My eyes flooded with tears and I ran from the room.

Jenkins Pov: I watched Tripp run out of the room in tears, man how could she be so cruel. I then watched as Derek rushed out after him. "Look, guys I said walking over to them I think it would be best if you took Tripp home now and keep him there for as long as he needs". I said. "Yeah said Ash. "It's for the best". Burger and Ash then got up and walked out the door, leaving me alone with miss Fuentes. "Now Isabella, lets get down to business shall we". I said. "I am giving you 4 weeks detention on top of what you already have and you also have to serve Tripp's detentions which are doubled both yours and his, giving you an grand total of 8 weeks detention and-" I was cut of. She stared at me in disbelief. "That's not fair, why do I have to serve Tripp's detentions plus more". Said Izzy. "It's Completely fair, and you also have to do some community service which will be monitored by the school" I said. "Now miss Fuentes, I suggest you get back to your class if you don't want any more detentions.

Tripp's Pov: I rushed outside the door crying, I couldn't believe it she didn't even want to talk to me. I ran to the bench right outside the office. I sat down on the bench sobbing. Why was this happening to me, it was just too much. Derek suddenly burst through the doors and rushed to bench and sat down. He immediately embraced me in a hug. I sobbed into his shoulder. "I CCCCCCCCANNNNNNN'T BELLLLLLLLLLLLIEVVVVVVVVVVE, WHAT SHE DIDD TO ME. I cried uncontrollably. "Shhhhhhhhhh, said Derek. "It's gonna be okay son, you don't need her. If this is how she treats her best friend then clearly she was never your friend at all. I looked up into my daddy eyes. "She's my best friend in the entire world and what is did is utter betrayal. How many people can say hey my best friend called me a jerk and told everyone in the whole school and the rest of the world that I still get spanked.

Derek's Pov: I started at the kid, he was right. How many people could say that. "Look, kid who needs Izzy when you got me. I said. "yeah said Tripp drying his eyes. I have you Ash and Burger and you are all I'll ever need. My eyes flooded with tears of joy and I embraced him in another hug. {SLAM} The door shut and out came Ash and Burger. They rushed over to bench. "Tripp, are you feeling okay?" asked Ash. "I'm fine said Tripp. I have you Burger and My daddy and your all I'll ever need". Ash and Burger stared to cry and then Tripp and then me. Pretty soon we were all hugging again. After about five minuets the door slammed again. {Slam} and who should walk over but Isabella Fuentes.

Izzy's Pov: I couldn't believe it 8 weeks detention and community service. So what if I reveled my ex best friends secret he disserved it after what he said to me. I walked out of the office and shut the door loudly {SLAM}. I then walked around the corner to the bench to sit down. I couldn't sit down cuz it was occupied by Tripp and his stupid rock band family. I walked over to the bench. Tripp looked up and saw me, he looked liked he was gonna say something but Derek stood up blocking my way and spoke before Tripp could say anything. "What the hell do you want?" asked Derek rudely. "Nothing, I'm just walking down the hall to my class. This is my school to you know" I said in a snotty tone. "Well, just to be clear don't ever talk to Tripp or go near him. He doesn't need friends like you he has enemies to fill your role" said Derek. "Well, good cuz I wasn't going to talk to him anyways" I said pushing Derek aside and walking to chemistry.

Ash's Pov: Izzy hurt Tripp so much, I couldn't believe what she did to him. I guess that it goes to show, some people change over time. After Izzy left I looked over at Tripp and surprisingly he didn't look upset he actually look glad. "Tripp, are you okay?" I asked putting my arm around his shoulder. Tripp look at me with a smile on my face. "You guys are right I don't need Izzy when I have you and Jared" said Tripp. Mine eyes flooded with tears and I hugged him. "Tripp?" asked Derek, after me and Tripp finished hugging. "Are you ready to go home now?". "Umm yeah I think I am" said Tripp getting up. We all then got up and hand in hand walked to the parking lot. When then got in the van and Drove home as one happy family.

Mean while in Cairo Egypt

Jacks Pov: I rushed in to my hotel room, out of breath. Man taking an ancient Egyptian idol from a Pyramid really takes the breath out of you. I slammed the door clutching the idol in my hands just barley escaping capture. I put the idol in my locked safe in the hotel. I then casually walked over to the bed to contact the historical society. I dialed the number and put the phone to my ear. I had to wait a couple of rings but eventually some picked up.

{Phone conversation}

Debra: Hello, historical society this is Debra how may I assist you?

Jack: Hello, Debra it's Jack

Debra: Oh, hey Jack what have you got for us to today

Jack: The ancient idol of king Tut

Debra: Oh, jack you never disappoint. I assume your calling regarding pickup?

Jack: Yes that's exactly why I called. Could you have some met me at the back alley of my hotel in 2 hours?

Debra: One second I'll Check

{Papers Flipping}

{Muffled noise}

Debra: I'm so sorry Jack but the earliest someone can come get you is in two weeks.

Jack: What 2 weeks, I need pick up now

Debra: I'm really sorry, jack but we're totally full. All our pilots have jobs currently

Jack: I understand, if it's two weeks I guess I can find something else to do

Debra: Tell you what Jack if there's a cancellation that will get you on a helicopter sooner I promise I'll call you. If that should happen.

Jack: Okay Debra, talk to you later

Debra: Okay bye jack

{Hang Up}

{End Of Conversation}

I hung up the phone and stared at he empty hotel room, what to do what to do. I then had an idea I hadn't been on face book in like almost 4 months I've just been so busy. So I decided to go on and see how peoples lives were going. I logged on and I had a tone of notifications and friend requests. I checked them out and I only said yes to a few of the request most of the people I had never herd of. I even talked to some of my Historical Society buds. After about 3 to 4 hours I was getting bored so deiced to turn it off. It then dawned on me I didn't check out Tripp's page yet so I quickly scrolled down my friends list and click on Tripp. Once at his page I saw a that he hadn't been on for like a month and then I saw it the most recent post. It had quite a few comments so clicked on it. It was an article by Tripp's Best friend Izzy. I read the title first "Tipp, Ryan Campbell gets his butt whipped by his daddy Derek Jupiter". What kind of title was that, I immediately started to read it. It explained all about Beth getting in a car accident, Derek Burger and Ash becoming his guardians, Tripp and Izzy's fight and what see did to expose his secret. After I read it I was in shock. Beth was in a car accident leaving her un able to parent Tripp and instead of coming to me she passed of her guardianship to a bunch of over grown toddlers who spank him. I wouldn't stand for it. I was Tripp's Father and I right to him. I was going to have a talk with Beth and Get my son back from those over grown children. I knew right then and there that when that helicopter came it would making a second Trip to LA California

PLEASE REVIEW- LUV YAH EMMA

PLEASE READ BELOW AUTHORS NOTE BEFORE WRITING A REVIEW- THANK YOU

Authors Note: Dear readers of I'm in the family. First of all I would like to thank each and everyone of you who read my story. I hope you enjoy reading It just as much as I love writing it. second of all I would like to point out that I know my chapters are long and I jump around from pov to pov a lot but that how I like to wright it. I like writing in detail and from different views a lot. So please I would appreciate if you wouldn't hate on those things{In the comments} if you don't like it just don't read it. third of all. I know I will probably be getting comments like OMG how could leave Tripp and Izzy mad at each other or how could you ruin Tripp and Izzy's friendship. I would appreciate that these comments not be posted because I WILL NOT AND I REPEAT NOT LEAVE TRIPP AND IZZY AS ENIMES FOR EVER. THEY WILL BE FRIENDS AGAIN {Maybe in the next chapter **Wink** **Wink**}. So please no negative comments about that. They will be friends again. Lastly I know that this chapter is intense and it ends with a cliff hanger with you really wanting to know what happens next. I understand this but since this chapter is full of emotion and a huge twist, the next chapter will be extremely long {Maybe 30 pgs or longer}. It will take me at least two months to write{ I may post earlier, if time is good, but don't get your hopes up}. I really want to put a lot of time and effort into the next chapter so it will be up by mid may beginning of june. {I also am working on I have a secret life ch.2 so that will eat up some time} {It may be up at the end of April beginning of may if I have time}. I'm telling you this because I don't want to see comments like hurry up and I want the next chapter, would you poster already. I will post as soon as possible but until then just enjoy my other stories {Magic Tripp how it really happened and I have secret life(icarly)} Thanks you for understanding. If you have any questions please private message me until then farewell-LUV YAH EMMA


End file.
